ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ghibli Museum
thumb|Der Totoro-Eingang thumb|Gang durch das Museum Das Ghibli Museum (jap. 三鷹の森ジブリ美術館, dt. Mitakawald Ghiblimuseum) wurde im Jahr 2001 in von eröffnet. Das Kunstmuseum stellt Animewerke von Studio Ghibli aus. Das Museum ist kinderfreundlich gestalltet und das Motto "Let's lose our way together" (jp. 迷子になろうよ、いっしょに, Maigo ni narou yo, isshoni) lädt einem ein Spaß zu haben. Das Museum erscheint wie eine japanische Version von Disneyland zu sein. Die Brochüre sind in vielen verschiedenen Sprachen, aber die Schilder im Museum sind auf Japanisch. Architektur Das Museum wurde im Jahr 1998 von Hayao Miyazaki entworfen. Inspiriert ist die Architektur vom österreichischen Künstler und von anderen europäischen Künstlern. Auch ähnelt das Museum dem in Italien in besonderer WeiseIsao Takahata, Goro Miyazaki (2005). 宮崎駿とジブリ美術館 (Hayao Miyazaki and Ghibli Museum) (DVD). Japan: BVHE Japan.. Originalskizzen findet man im Museum. Die Bauarbeiten begann im März 2000 und wurde am 01.10.2001 eröffnetStarting Point 1979-1996, Viz Media, 2009, S.446–447, ISBN 978-1-4215-0594-7宮崎駿とジブリ美術館 (Hayao Miyazaki und Ghibli Museum), DVD, BVHE Japan, 2005. Museumplan Der Museumplan Ausstellungen Man findet im Museum Charaktere aus den Filmen in Echtgröße und man kann Animes schauen. Eins der Highlight ist der Katzenbus als Plüsch, was bei Kindern sehr beliebt ist. Im Erdgeschoss ist die Ausstellung über die Geschichte der Animationskunst. Wie Menschen die Animation entwickelt haben. Man sieht im einen hüpfen Totoro (Charakter) mit den Kindern Mei und SatsukiMiyazaki, Hayao; Satoko Kitazawa (2006). Ghibli Museum, Mitaka Catalog, Newly Revised and Enlarged Edition. The Tokuma Memorial Cultural Foundation for Animation. p. 54. ASIN B005VKJA4G. Anhand eines wird gezeigt wie Animation funktioniert. Im ersten Stockwerk wird gezeigt wie heutige Animationsfilme entstehen. Man sieht unter anderem Drehbuch, Storyboard, Schlüsselbildanimation, ... Sonderausstellungen Im Museum werden auch Filme des Studio Ghiblis und der anderen Künstler gezeigt: *2013-2014: Der Lens (Objekt) bei der Arbeit im Ghibli-WaldGhibli Museum Lens, 21.06.2013 *2012-2013: Das Geschenk der Illustrationen - Eine Quelle der VolkskulturGhibli Museum, 15.12.2012 *2011–2012: die Sicht des Katzenbusses"The View from the Cat Bus" (11.12.2011) *2010–2011: Ghibli Forest Movies — Welcome to Saturn TheaterGhibli Forest Movies (11.05.2010) *2009–2010: Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer27.05.2009 *2008–2009: Petit LouvrePetit Louvre (03.04.2008) *2007–2008: **Goldlöckchen und die drei Bären mit Kinderbuch von Lew Nikolajewitsch Tolstoi als Vorlage **Panda! Go, Panda!, eins der Filme vor Gründung des Studio Ghiblis 1972Hauptseite des Museums *2006–2007: Aardman Animations stellt Wallace & Gromit vor *2005–2006: Heidi *2004–2005: Pixar Animation Studios *2003–2004: Werke von Juri Borissowitsch Norstein *2002–2004: Das Schloss im Himmel und Imaginary Flying Machines *2001–2002: Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland Kurzfilme → Siehe: Liste der Kurzfilmen Es gibt für das Museum speziell produzierte Kurzfilme. Man kann sie im Saturn Theater, das sich im Erdgeschoss befindet, sehen. Der Raum ist mit Fenstern versehen, wo man reingucken kann. Das Theater ist klein gestaltet, weil es ursprünglich nur für Kinder gedacht warMiyazaki, Hayao; Satoko Kitazawa (2006). Ghibli Museum, Mitaka Catalog, Newly Revised and Enlarged Edition. The Tokuma Memorial Cultural Foundation for Animation. pp. 192–193. ASIN B005VKJA4G. Die Kurzfilme kann man nur im Museum, auf DVD als Extras und auf besonderen Ausstellungen außerhalb des Studios ansehen. Weitere Vorstellungen Cat Bus Room ist das große Highlight der Kinder. Hier kann man in den Katzenbus einsteigen. Der Bus fährt in Richtung Mei. Der Bus ist für Kinder bis 12 Jahre gedacht. Mamma Aiuto ist ein Souvenir-Laden, das im obersten Stockwerk befindet. Dieser Raum wurde nach den Luftpirtane Mamma Aiuto aus Porco Rosso (Film) benanntMiyazaki, Hayao; Satoko Kitazawa (2006). Ghibli Museum, Mitaka Catalog, Newly Revised and Enlarged Edition. The Tokuma Memorial Cultural Foundation for Animation. p. 267. ASIN B005VKJA4G. Rooftop Garden ist am Fuße des Museum. Hier findet man den Roboter in Echtgröße aus Das Schloss im Himmel und Lupin IIIHayao über das Museum. Der Roboter wurde von Kunio Shachimaru angefertigt. Sie besteht aus Bronze und für die Herstellung bracuhte man ein ganzes Jahr. Auch Holozit-Kristalle mit en findet man hierMiyazaki, Hayao; Satoko Kitazawa (2006). Ghibli Museum, Mitaka Catalog, Newly Revised and Enlarged Edition. The Tokuma Memorial Cultural Foundation for Animation. p. 123. ASIN B005VKJA4G. Straw Hat Café ist ein Restaurant, wo man viele Charaktere aus den Filmen sieht. Es wurde mit einer Hausfrau, die Mutter einer vierköpfigen Familie ist, entworfen. Obst und Gemüse wurden von Hand geschnittenMiyazaki, Hayao; Satoko Kitazawa (2006). Ghibli Museum, Mitaka Catalog, Newly Revised and Enlarged Edition. The Tokuma Memorial Cultural Foundation for Animation. p. 201. ASIN B005VKJA4G. Tri Hawks ist eine Bücherei. Man kann dort sogar Bücher kaufenMiyazaki, Hayao; Satoko Kitazawa (2006). Ghibli Museum, Mitaka Catalog, Newly Revised and Enlarged Edition. The Tokuma Memorial Cultural Foundation for Animation. pp. 146,266. ASIN B005VKJA4G. Dieser Raum wurde am 06.02.2002 eröffnet. Shops und Tickets Tickets müssen im Voraus bei deutschen Reisebüros oder bestellt werdenTicketinfos. Man kann drei Monate im voraus frühesten buchen. In Japan ist es hingegen ein Monat. Die Öffnungszeiten des Museums ist 10 h bis 18 h. Man darf höchstens sich um 30 Minuten verspäten, sonst wird das Ticket ungültigMiyazaki, Hayao; Satoko Kitazawa (2006). Ghibli Museum, Mitaka Catalog, Newly Revised and Enlarged Edition. The Tokuma Memorial Cultural Foundation for Animation. p. 250. ASIN B005VKJA4G. Hier ein Video über den Kauf eines Tickets im Lawson (falls ihr kein Italienisch versteht, könnt ihr den englischen Untertitel einblenden lassen): thumb|center|400px Das Museum ist 15-Minuten Fußweg von Bahnhof Mitaka entfernt. Dort gibt's sogar ein Shuttle Bus, das jede 10 Minuten fährt. Von Bahnhof Shinjuku aus benötigt man 20 MinutenAccess. Wie man vom Shinjiku-Hauptbahnhof zum Museum kommt, zeigt dieses englische Guidevideo: thumb|center|400px Weblinks *Offizielle Seite auf Englisch *Museumplan *RN24 (eng.), Erfahrungsbericht mit Souvenirs aus dem Shop, Autor Kay, abgerufen 08.02.2015 Einzelnachweise en:Ghibli Museum Kategorie:Merchandise